Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include article dispensers defined by lines of disruption such as tear lines, cuts, score lines, and fold lines. A dispenser may be removable from, or hingedly attached to, a carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. In many instances, after the user opens the dispenser, some of the cans or articles, especially those disposed in a lower row or rows, are positioned substantially or entirely below the opening created by the dispenser, rendering removal of cans from the carton difficult.